A King's Perspective
by thegreatdrlinrin
Summary: Takes place before the anime. It's Meirin and Koumi's childhood in Koumi's point of view.WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS PLEASE WATCH THE ANIME OR ELSE IT WON'T MAKE SENSE. I do not own any characters of ask dr rin.
1. Chapter 1 First Encounter

I remember the day I first became apart of the Kanazaki family. I needed to get the power that would allow me to control this worthless world and the worthless creatures that inhabited it. I am the great Dark King of the Dark World. Little did I know what fate had in store for me. It was a cool autumn day I took the former of a seven year old child. I walked up to the emerald green door and rang the doorbell. The door creaked open and a woman with long brown hair tied back with a pink bow in her mid twenties.

"Oh hi there. Where did you come from little one?" she smiled kindly.

I beckoned her to come closer to me. She bent down and I muttered a spell under my breath while putting my hand on her forehead. Her eyes went blank and she smiled at me.

"Hey where have you been? You shouldn't wander off like that mommy was very worried." She exclaimed.

" Sorry _mommy._ " I grinned, " Where's Meirin?"

" In the backyard. Why don't you go play with her." She replied.

" Ok." I said.

I went to the backyard and sitting on the picnic blanket with a tiny baby monkey was Meirin Kanazaki. The reincarnation of the Light Witch and I needed the power of the Light Witch. She was a five year old girl with orange hair tied back into two buns on the sides of her head. She had two big brown eyes that looked up to me.

" HI! Here have some!." She happily smiled.

" Thank you." I replied taking the bowl of rice from her.

" Here Tenshin have some. Is it good?." She politely asked.

" Koumi is such a good big brother looking after his little sister." She laughed.

The door slammed, the man and the old man were home.

" Honey I'm home!" the young man exclaimed.

" I appeared in front of them and had my memory spell ready for them.

" Who are you boy?" he asked.

" Fool" I smirked. I changed their memories so that I was now the oldest child of the Kanazaki family.

We all gathered around the dinner table and eat dinner together. When dinner was over Meirin spoke up.

" Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa who is that?" she asked.

" Silly Meirin how could you forget your older brother?!" the mother exclaimed.

" Really!? I've always wanted a big brother!" she grinned.

While they gathered around her I stood in the shadows pleased with myself. My plan was going now I just need to bid my time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Encounter

"C'mon big brother!" Meirin called out to me.

"I'm coming!" I replied with a sigh. She pulled on my sleeve. She wanted to go play in the park, so _our_ parents sent me to take care of her. Honestly what kind of parent leaves their two kids to go out by themselves. I gave a sigh, well there's no helping it. The fall breeze swept the leaves and the scent of taiyaki filled the air.

"Look big brother! Cute doggie!" she exclaimed.

"No wait- " she went to pet the large Doberman Pinscher, but it snapped it's jaw and snarled at her. She gasped and moved behind me and gripped my arm. I blocked her from the barking dog, she shivered as she held onto me.

"Stay back." I told her. Stupid dog if I was in my real form I would tear you to pieces.

"Let's go." I grabbed her arm and we went towards the park.

· *

"Higher! Higher!" I pushed Meirin on the swing and we played house and tag.

"Look big brother! Apples!" she pointed up to the tiny apple tree.

"You want one?" I asked. She nodded her head excitedly. She climbed and sat on top of my shoulders and reached high until she could grab one. She reached it down to my face.

"Here big brother it's for you!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you." I replied as she climbed off my shoulders.

"You're not going to have one?" I asked.

"Nope I wanted to give it to big brother!" she replied as she went off to chase a butterfly.

I was astounded no one had ever given me anything or had been sincerely kind to me before. I shook it, stop it! Remember what you came here for! I thought to myself.

"Big brother come on! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Don't run off!" I yelled as I ran after her.

We were sitting in the living room watching Meirin's favorite show, Sailor Moon.

Meirin laughed when Serina tripped, I sighed.

"What are you two doing? You'll be late to school!" mom exclaimed.

She dressed us and walked us to school. Meirin hummed and I stayed silent. I can't believe I had to wait eleven years to obtain the power of the Light Witch.

"Now I want you two be on your best behavior. I want you both to make lots of good friends." Mom said.

"Yeah I understand." I lazily replied.

I walked to my classroom, the hallways were littered with loud and obnoxious children, I sighed. The teachers gathered us into our homerooms and I stood in front of the class.

"Alright class we have a new student with us today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She smiled sweetly and gave an encouraging look.

"Hello my name is Koumi Kanzaki, it's nice to meet you." I smiled. How boring.

"Your seat is in the back next to James." She pointed to the window seat in the back.

I sat down in my seat and stared out the window. The teacher went on teaching the times table and was deep in thought. I need to improve my relationship with Meirin to gain her trust, so when the time comes everything will be in place. The last school bell rang and I met up with Meirin to walk her home. There were some kids playing in the park, then Meirin stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Can we watch them?" she asked.

"Fine." I replied.

We sat on the hill beside the soccer field. Kids around Meirin's age were playing soccer, I was bored, Meirin was enjoying it. She was watching a boy with black hair and tan skin, he seemed to be the star player. He made every single goal, and he was about to make his next shoot when another kid shoved him and the soccer ball came towards us and SMACK into Meirin's face.

"Meirin! Are you alright?!" I exclaimed, wait why do I care? I asked myself.

The boy ran up to us and bent down close to Meirin's face and asked if she was alright. She had her hand over the mark on her face and looked at him. She began to blush and stared at him with stars in her eyes. For some unknown reason, I suddenly felt angry, so I grabbed Meirin's wrist and dragged her with me.

"Brother, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Let's just go home." I said quietly.

· * *

"Meirin you should be more careful!" mom scolded.

"I'm sorry." Meirin apologized.

"And you! Take better care of your sister." She said to me.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

It's that boy's fault not mine, I thought. Then the doorbell suddenly rang, and mother went to open the door.

"Koumi! Meirin! Come here!" she called to us.

We walked to the door and then _they_ stood there. A woman and the boy from the park, and Meirin blushed.

"Koumi, Meirin they're our new neighbors and Asuka Yuuki. Say hello." Mom smiled


End file.
